unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinio University
''Cinio University ''is a relatively new and somewhat large research university located in Cincinnati, Ohio. As of November 2038, the university enrolls 7,500 undergraduate students and 3,240 graduate students for a total enrollment of approximately 10,740. The university was founded in August 2030 by faculty members John Org, J.D. and Dr. Anthony Smith. The first classes were held two years later, in August 2032, offering more than 125 majors and minors across more than 50 disciplines, including business, finance, accounting, nursing, hospitality management, education, journalism, communication, arts and sciences, and culinary arts. As of November 2038, Cinio University is one of the fastest growing universities in the United States and continues to add new degree programs each academic year. The university employs approximately 580 full-time faculty and 335 part-time faculty across each department, with the departments of teaching and curriculum studies, political science and law, physics, sociology and criminal justice, hospitality management and culinary arts, and psychology noted as the largest divisions, respectively. The university is ranked nationally as one of top 150 colleges and universities by Times Higher Education. Cinio University has an 89% acceptance rate as of fall 2030, the initial year of classes. History Academic Divisions Cinio University has 7 different colleges offering a wide variety of undergraduate, graduate, and doctoral degree programs: - John Org College of Arts & Science: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in biology, chemistry, computer science, economics, English, history, mathematics, philosophy, physics, political science, psychology, sociology, and world languages. - Anthony M. Smith College of Education and Human Services: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in counselor education & licensure, curriculum & instruction, educational leadership, educational psychology, higher education administration, human development & family studies, special education, teacher education & licensure (across 8 different content areas and levels), and trade & industrial education. - College of Health, Nursing, & Medicine: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in athletic training, audiology, biomedical sciences, exercise science, health education & promotion, nursing, nutrition, and public health. - College of Business, Leadership, & Administration: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in accounting, business management, entrepreneurship, finance, general business, hospitality management, human resources, marketing, and sport administration. - College of Communication & Scholastic Journalism: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in advertising, communication studies, digital sciences, journalism, media production, photojournalism, public relations, and visual communications. - College of the Arts: Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in acting, art education, art history, dance, music, music education, musical theatre, studio art, theatre production, and theatre studies. - College of Engineering & Applied Science: Offering undergraduate programs in aeronautics, aerospace engineering, applied engineering, architecture, computer engineering, construction management, mechanical engineering, and mechatronics. Notable Programs, Rankings, Faculty, and Alumni Two of the university's most notable and respected faculty are its two founders, John Org and Dr. Anthony Smith. Org is widely known as an acclaimed civil rights attorney and has presented several landmark cases before the United States Supreme Court. He is also a former three-term Senator in the United States Senate, aligned with the Democratic Party. At the university he teaches a variety of undergraduate courses and doctoral seminars specializing in American politics and public policy, listed below. He has also supervised and/or chaired numerous student master's theses and doctoral dissertations. In addition, he is also the Dean of the College of Arts & Science. - POL 10100 (American Politics) Assignments: daily readings, current events/reading pop quizzes, discussion posts, mixed format midterm and final exam. - POL 10300 (Public Policy) Assignments: daily readings, reading quizzes, weekly discussion posts, mixed format midterm and final exam, 4-6 pg. paper examining a topic in American public policy. - POL 30001 (Political Research Methods) Assignments: Responses to readings, reading quizzes, weekly discussion posts/case study assignments, three mixed format exams (including midterm and final). - POL 40191 (Seminar in American Politics) Assignments: Writing intensive upper-division seminar; 4 9-11 pg. papers over various topics in American politics, reflective journal, weekly response papers, final presentation over one of 4 major papers written. - POL 70010 (Qualitative Research Methods) - POL 70314 (Analytic Techniques of Policy-Making) - POL 70101 (Status of the Field: American Politics and Policy) - POL 70108 (American Political Behavior) Anthony M. Smith, Ph.D., is a former high school language arts teacher-turned university professor, where he served at Kent State University as an associate professor of literacy education. Throughout his career, Smith has won numerous awards for distinguished teaching and authored various articles on the emphasis of collaborative learning and the interrelations of students and teachers as co-learners. He has also focused on the use of technology in the classroom as a means of improving adolescent literacy. At the university, he teaches undergraduate courses on teacher education, educational psychology, and english methods, as well as graduate courses in secondary education and literacy. He also serves on the adjunct faculty in the English department as a writing instructor. In addition, he is the Dean of the College of Education and Human Services. - EDUC 10010 (Introduction to Teacher Education) Assignments: 4 reading quizzes, 4 2-3 pg. papers, 10 clinical hours observing at an educational setting - EPSY 29525 (Educational Psychology) Assignments: 8 reading quizzes, 3 exams, 5 case analyses, weekly discussion posts, participation in the educational psychology research participant pool, mini lesson kit including well-constructed lesson plan - ADED 43335 (Teaching Language & Composition) Assignments: Writing portfolio, 12-15 page multigenre essay on language change, analysis of student writing, weekly reading responses, unit plan - ADED 43315 (Teaching Literature in Secondary Schools) Assignments: Electronic portfolio of strategies, unit plan, reading journal, critical textbook analysis, presentation based on original research - ADED 47730 (Reading & Writing in Adolescence & Adulthood) Assignments: Digital literacy archive, 10-15 page term research paper, philosophical statement justifying/advocating for universal youth literacy, special needs/alternative delivery lesson plan with presentation and microteaching activity, written midterm and final exam. - ADED 49525 (Inquiry into Professional Practice) Assignments: Complete three prompts in preparation for the Teacher Performance Assessment, narratives to accompany final portfolio, sample resume, completion of a mock interview. - ADED 62191 (Seminar in Secondary Education) Assignments: Independent research project covering a major topic of choice in secondary education; theory paper, presentation, and student-led discussion applying one of the five educational learning theories to a real-life setting; master portfolio of teaching strategies and analysis of student work; course reflection. - ADED 63142 (Principles of Secondary Teaching) Assignments: Responses to readings (weekly to bi-weekly), 3 3-5 pg. papers, completion of 30 clinical hours in an urban setting, reflective journals. - CI 67317 (Reading in Content Areas) - CI 67319 (Diagnosis and Remediation in Reading) - ENG 11011 (Introduction to College Composition) Assignments: Practice in various forms of writing; pre-semester writing sample, literary analysis, summary paragraph, critique, interpretive essay, comparative analysis, data report, final 6-8 pg. research paper; research logs/source analysis, reading quizzes, research outline, discussion posts. - ENG 20021 (Creative Writing) Assignments: Practice in various forms of poetry, story writing, novel chapters, and reading summaries. - ENG 24002 (Introduction to Composition Theory) Assignments: Analysis of one pedagogical practice for academic writing, weekly discussion posts, weekly reading responses, application assignments, writing rubric, completion of 2 interpretive essays. Student Life Athletics